Adventures of Fearûn - The Ever watchful
by maakkel
Summary: This is a story made up from 4 years of playing DnD. I contains something from EACH campaign and some from as many Scenario games I can remember. Follow Kavorin, Lora, Alustine, Yenster and Ceil as they explore the continent of Fearûn, and maybe, just maybe, will they someday become heroes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

As Kavorin stood before the bandit's castle, he couldn't help but to feel a little fear. Most of all, he just wanted to smash down the door, and rush the castle, however the two big shadows in front of the entrance made him think twice about that.

Kavorin therefor decided to enter from the rear. As he sneaked around the castle, which wasn't one of those big ones; It was a square building, about 50 meters wide and long. And about 8 meters high. There was a single tower in the northwest corner. It was about 20 meters tall. The main entrance was located at the southern wall. The building had 2 floors. And maybe a few floors of basement.

Kavorin smiled at himself, he had a lucky day. On the eastern side of the building was a door, half covered by overgrown plants. He listened through the door.

All he could hear was a distant snoring. He wasn't surprised. It must be about midnight.

He waited a while, and then he tried the handle. It screeched a little. Kavorin slowly opened the door a few centimeters. He looked in what must be a small kitchen. A few pots were hanging from the walls and on the table lay a few knifes.

He listened again, the snoring was still there. He opened the door, not fully, just so he could slip through. Afterwards he closed the door, it screeched again. It could definitely use some oil. Kavorin could now saw that room also had small dining table with four chairs on the middle. It also had a door way and a door.

He took a single step before realizing that something was wrong. Something was missing. He couldn't remember what, then; with the sound of metal sliding against leather, he realized: The snoring was gone!

'Darn it, they know I'm here' Kavorin thought as he drew is own shortsword. His leather armor wouldn't do that much protection. And the old wooden shield on his back was in the same condition. 'Is my vengeance really that important?' He thought. Then he remembered.

He remembered the screams from the burning house, and the laughs of those standing around it. Then the person, on fire, that ran out. Only to be killed by a dusin crossbows.

'Yes, the vengeance is that important.

A few heavy steps and a battle cry brought him back to the small kitchen. From the doorway, a man ran at Kavorin. He wasn't wearing any armor, just shirt and pants, he was armed with a bastard sword. And it didn't look like it just was for show. Kavorin rolled over the table and onto the floor, barely making it before the man cleaved the table in half.

"Intruder!" He roared as he got ready for a side blow. Kavorin quickly raised his shield and put all his weight into the blocking attempt

The man didn't cut Kavorin, but the power from the strike pushed him onto the floor in siting position, back to back with the wall. Kavorins shield broke of, the leather straps too old to survive such a strike. The bandit smirked as he raised the sword high above his head.

"Die!" He roared as he was about to deliver the killing blow. However, Kavorin quickly rolled forward and stabbed the bandit in the chest. The bandit dropped the sword and screamed in agony. His body fell to the floor, blood flowing out of the wound.

Kavorin froze, he had killed a man. Almost in cold blood. 'I could just have dodged it.' Kavorin though as guilt rained down on him. Kavorin slapped himself.

'He deserved it' He whispered, trying to convince himself.

Kavorin could hear more incoming bandits and decided to quickly move through the closed door. As he did, he froze.

Three bandits was slowly walking towards him. One with a crossbow, one with an axe and one with a spiked mace.

The bandits also froze a second, then the one with the axe shouted: "Get him!"

The bandit with the crossbow took aim.

Kavorin slammed the door and a second later, a bolt pierced the door where his head had been.

He quickly ran to the doorway. It lead to another hallway. He decided to enter the first door.

As he opened the door, he could hear the other door being kicked open.

He rushed into the room, but failed to realize it was a down going staircase.

Get off me" Lora screamed at the bandits as they dragged her down the stairs.

The halfling resisted as much as she could, but it didn't do anything, the larger bandits where too strong.

Suddenly, one of the bandits grapped her entire arm, as the other let go, and slammed her into the wall. This caused her to let out a scream of surprise and pain.

After the throw she fell to the floor, barely conscious. The bandits chained he legs to the wall, the chains where about 1 meter. Lora slowly regained conscious.

After a few seconds she was back. The bandits stood talking, their backs turned. She could see her dagger 3 meters away. Now, if she could just throw herself to it, she could take down one of the guards by surprise, maybe both.

She tumbled, however, halfway through the roll she was unable to roll further, that's when she noticed her legs had been chained.

The bandits started to laugh loudly: "She fell for it!"

In a silent whisper, Lora cursed them to hell and worse.

The bandits left.

After an hour, someone from upstairs shouted: "Intruder!"

'Saved' Lora happily thought, although all hope died with the horrifying scream that followed seconds later.

Shortly after, she could hear the door to the cellar being pulled open violently, and then someone fell down the stairs

'Fool' she thought.

It took Kavorin a few seconds to become clear in the head after the fall.

"Aww" Kavorin moaned. While he stood up, his left side hurt like hell. He had probably broken a rib.

He could hear the bandits from upstairs.

"Who are you?" someone asked, a woman.

He looked around, until he saw a small body.

"Just a guy. What does a child like you do here?" He asked without thinking.

"I'm a halfling, jerk" The woman said angrily.

"He is down stairs!" Someone yelled from above.

"Give me my dagger" The woman suddenly shouted, panic filled her voice.

Kavorin looked around, then ran over and pushed the dagger over to her.

Suddenly a bandit stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"He is freeing the hostage!" He yelled.

He took a simple step before falling to the ground, with a dagger in the head.

"Quickly, my belt" The halfling yelled again. Kavorin threw the equipment belt; there were at least 5 daggers in it.

"Hold them of until I get free" She said, before she started to pick the lock on her chains.

Kavorin stood by the entrance, he had grapped the bandits longsword, and stood ready to cut down the first person who entered the room.

Someone was going down the stairs, probably multiple persons.

"Kill them all!" Someone yelled.

The first bandit appeared, with a heavy mace in the right hand, this made Kavorins job easy.

He swung the sword and cut deep into the bandits chest. He lead out a scream of pain and surprise. He fell to the floor. Kavorin took a few steps back, and stood protectively over the halfling, he wouldn't lead them touch her.

Two more bandits came down from the stairs. Each had a battle axe.

"Die you scum" One of the shouted as they charged. Suddenly, the one that had shouted fell to the ground and the other tripped over him. Kavorin took the opportunity and stabbed him in the back.

He could hear something to the right and turned. There stood the halfling, holding a dagger in each hand.

"Now, let's get the hell out of here." She said as she ran for the stairs. She quickly jumped back, as a crossbow bolt flew right through her hair.

"Do you see any other way?" She asked.

"No, I think this is the only way." He answered.

A bottle was thrown down, as it smashed against the stone floor, seven more bottles followed. Slowly, the smell of alcohol spread throughout the small cellar.

"You don't think they…" The halfling began, but was cut off when piece of burning cloth was thrown onto the small pool of alcohol. It quickly started burning.

The vertical wooden logs in the ceiling started to burn as well.

"We must get out of here!" Kavorin shouted and started to search the back wall for any hidden entrance.

The halfling started to look around for any way of stopping the fire.

The fire slowly spread and the smoke gradually grows thicker.

"Kill anyone who tries to climb the stairs" A bandit yelled.

"What do we do?" The halfling and Kavorin asked each.

"Don't know" Kavorin answered.

The halfling sat down, holding her head in her hands. The fire spread slowly, and the wooden logs started to knack nervously.

"We… are going to die" She stuttered.

Kavorin grapped her in the neck and pulled her up against the wall.

"I'm going to get you out of here" he said, "you saved my life, now I'm paying you back" He let go, and she fell to the floor.

"Sorry." She muttered.

Kavorin looked around, for anything that could help them. And then it hit him

"This might work" He muttered to himself.

"What might work" The halfling asked.

"Watch" He answered as he picked up one of the heavy maces from the bandits corpses. He then used his longsword to cut down the wooden logs. Suddenly one of the crashed and sent a lot of ash and sparks flying.

He then smashed it with the heavy mace until it was a lot of small pieces, that could burn easily. He took his shirt of and reviled his well built torso. The halfling looked with interest.

He used his shirt as a bag and gathered at lot of the wooden splints, getting burned a little. He then soaked the back in the burning alcohol. Then he threw the bag upstairs.

"What the hell?" Someone from upstairs yelled as another let out a scream: "It burns!"

"Come on" Kavorin shouted as he grapped the halflings hand. He then pulled her and himself up the burning stairs and into the hallway. Four bandits were there. Two of them were lying on the floor, their body and cloths burning, while the other two was trying to put out the fire. Kavorin quickly cut down one of the bandits; he fell to the floor screaming. The other was about to fire a crossbow as his head was pierced by a flying dagger.

Kavorin looked back; the halfling was already holding another dagger ready. Then he noticed she had a short sword strapped to her back.

The exit to the small kitchen was blocked by fire. Kavorin and the halfling ran down the hallway, trying each and every door. Kavorins third door contained many barrels of oil.

"Let's burn this castle down" He muttered as he ran back to pick up a burning piece of wooden and threw it in there. Quickly, the oil barrels burned and he had to jump over to avoid getting burned.

"Hurry!" He yelled at the halfling who also started to run. However she didn't make all across and burned her legs badly, she let out a scream of pain. He picked her up in bridal style and ran towards a large window.

The sound of breaking glass could be heard from far away as Kavorin jumped through it, holding the halfling close to his body so she wouldn't get hurt. As the landed on the ground outside. Kavorin was sure he had some glass pieces digging into his back.

"Are you okay" He asked the halfling.

"In a way" She answered her voice full of pain.

Kavorin nodded and began to run away. The fire had already spread through half the castle. He was sure it couldn't be saved.

As the ran along the road. The halfling asked: "I never got you name"

He slowed down a little to catch his breath.

"I'm Kavorin Lionshield" He answered, "And who are you?"

"My name is Lora silv… Roséblade" She answered, Kavorin just nodded "Good to meet you Lora."

He slowed down further, into fast walk.

They were over hundred meters from, now all, burning castle. Yet they could still here the fire crisps.

After another hundred meters, Kavorin dropped to his knees.

"Whats wrong?" Lora asked.

Kavorin said nothing, but he was breathing heavily. As if he had suddenly lost all his strength.

"We... are… dead…" His slowly said between his heavy breaths. Suddenly Lora noticed that he had been staring straight ahead of them all this time. She slowly followed his eyes.

About 60 meters up the road, a group of 50 stood. All armed with swords, maces, axes, flails, crossbows, slings. Even a small motor could be spotted.

"You know, what comes next is for burning down my castle" A voice roared.

Lora stared in fear. There were at least 50 bandits, much more than they could handle. She felt her legs, she might be able to walk, but not what's required in this sort of battle.

The bandit leader lifted his hand. Then waved it down as he yelled: "FIRE!" And the motor did so, followed by two dusin crossbows.

"_SCUTO_!"

BOOM!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

As the motor fired, Lora bowed her head and closed her eyes. Defeated.

"_SCUTO!_"

She looked up, surrounding their front side, was a purple-to-blue transparent wall. I was cracked, and beneath it lies a small canon ball.

Beside them stood a man, in his right hand a book covered by symbols and in his left, a wooden staff. He was dressed in ocean blue robes.

"Stay calm" He said as the books paged flipped over by themselves.

He did a few movements with the staff and yelled: "_Lux!_"

White, bright, light sprayed out of the staffs tip towards the bandit, blinding them.

"Now, we run" He said as he helped Kavorin up. The three of them began to run, a few seconds later the light faded.

"After them! Don't let the get away!" the bandit leader yelled.

"What now"? Lora asked from Kavorins arms.

"Just about 100 meters longer, then we take them down." He said as he ran.

"Take them down?!" Kavorin said. "But they outnumber us more than 15 to 1!"

"My friend is waiting, just watch" He said, then he suddenly stopped: "Get ready"

Kavorin stopped too and looked around, the stood in a clearing of the forest.

Suddenly two bandits emerged.

"There!" One of them yelled, just before his chest was pierced by an arrow.

"What in the…" The second began, before he suffered the same fate.

"Nice shot!" The helpful stranger yelled to a tree top. "By the way, my name is Ceil, and the elf in the tree is Yenster." The last part was directed to Kavorin and Lora.

Another three bandits emerged. The leading one had a shield, and blocked the arrow that would have pierced his head.

"Dammit" Ceil said as he ran towards him, his book pages turned by themselves. Another bandit was pierced by an arrow

"_Ardens Manus!_" He yelled, dropping the staff. His now empty left hand engulfed in flames and he slammed his hand onto the shield, as a giant flame erupted. Incinerating the shield and giving the bandits several first degree burns.

The bandit got to his knees as he held his crisped hand. However, his last companion had his sword aimed for Ceils head; he wouldn't have time to dodge. An arrow hit the bandits arm, making him lower the strike. Ceil managed to dodge a little, though his left arm was scratched.

It wasn't a bad wound, but it could be infected if it wasn't treated.

As more bandits emerged in small scouting groups, they fell. One after another, and those who wasn't pierced by arrows, was incinerated. Kavorin and Lora just watched, amazed by these strangers. From time to time, Lora threw a dagger.

Another three bandits fell as the elf dropped from the tree.

"How many was that?" He asked Ceil

"About 40" He answered the elf, named Yenster.

Yenster shook his head slightly "and I'm out of arrows

"Dammit, now we are in trouble, can you fight?" Ceil asked, the question directed to Kavorin and Lora.

"Sorry my legs are badly injured" Lora said "I can throw a few daggers, but I only got two left"

"I can fight a little, but I dropped my weapon." Kavorin answered as he placed Lora on the ground, in a sitting position.

Yenster suddenly stood before him, "A longsword?" he asked and held one out.

"Where did you get that?" Kavorin asked. The elf looked at him like he was stupid

"The bodies"

"Oh"

"Here they come!" Ceil shouted as ten bandits entered the clearing, including their leader and his fearsome looking great axe.

"So, you are the ones who burned down my castle, and now you are trapped." He laughed, an evil laugh

Ceils book flipped its pages and Yenster drew a bastard sword. Kavorin stood beside them, shield and longsword ready. Lora helped herself stand up the tree, daggers at hand.

"Oh, you intend to fight me" He grinned. "This is going to be fun."

He spun the great axe a few times.

The other nine bandits also spun their weapons. All of the with shields and battle axes.

Three of them suddenly rushed to attack.

Ceil made a circle with his hand and yelled: "_Magicae telum._"

Three purple-to-blue missile look alike orbs appeared and flew towards each of the storming bandits. As they hit, wounds appeared one the bandits and they stopped there charge. Yenster quickly rushed in and cut down the middle one with his sword. He then spun around himself and cut the leftmost bandit in the back. The third bandit saw this as an opportunity and was just about to cut him down. Yenster noticed it, but too late. The axe would hit him… but it missed. The bandit fell to the ground. Dagger to the head.

"You ok?" Lora asked readying her last dagger, her last weapon.

Yenster moved back and nodded to thanks.

As the three charging bandits had taken most of their focus, the other seven had surrounded them in a half circle. The leader stood on the left flank.

"Slay them all!" He shouted, "Leave no survivors!"

With this, the bandits all charged.

"This isn't good" Ceil mumbled.

"Glad you noticed" Yenster mumbled back as he readied his sword.

Ceils pages flipped themselves as he shouted: "_Manus disciple_." An invisible hand grapped a longsword from the ground and started to fight a bandit. It moved with Ceils empty hand. The bandit was totally on the defensive, but Ceil quickly cut him in the leg, then the shoulder and finally he chopped of his head. Another bandit was a second from chopping off his head, when he cut of the right leg, and the sliced the bandit across his back. The bandit fell to the ground, and stayed there.

Yenster moved towards the bandit leader, who didn't charge with the others, but was blocked off by two bandits. As their axes rained down towards him, he blocked both attacks, thanks to the long length of his bastard sword. He pushed them back and spun around himself to gain more power behind his attack. As he attack the one of them to the left. His attack was blocked off by the bandits shield, but thanks to his spun and the extra power, the bandit lost his balance and stumbled into the other. Yenster raised his sword high and stapped both of them through the chest, thanks to their position.

Kavorin got his shield high up and hid behind it as he block the first bandits attack with his shield, and the second bandits with his sword. He then spun left around and slammed his shield into the second bandits shield, then moved his body so he now had his back against the bandits. He slashed out his sword towards the first bandit and hit him across the chest. However, half a second after, the second bandit chopped his axe down Kavorins shield, slicing it and some Kavorins arm. Kavorin shouted out in pain and kicked the bandit across his leg. The bandit drop his guard long enough to allow Kavorin to cut him in the stomach, and then stab him in the back.

All that was left was the bandit leader and his body guards with two axes each.

"No way!" The bandit leader yelled confused. "That's impossible!"

He raised his axe high and charged, the other two ran a little behind him and to each side, protecting him from being flanked.

He charged Ceil. Who stepped back and blocked with his flying sword, however the powerful great axe cut right through the sword and slashed down on Ceils right arm, almost cutting it off. As he did so, Ceil dropped his book and became powerless.

Before the bandit lord could deliver a final blow, Yenster jumped over ceil a slash a vertical strike towards the bandits left side. The blow was stopped when one of the bodyguards blocked the attack by crossing his axes, as he did so. Kavorin jumped from behind and stabbed the bandits chest. The bandit lord roared and cut Kavorin across the chest. Fortunately the worst part of the blow was blocked by his shield, though it inflected more damage to his arm.

Yenster spun around to do another vertical slash at the bandits lords right side. The last bodyguard moved in to block the attack, but Ceil, who was still lying down, grapped his leg and made him trip. Yensters attack was there for interrupted by bodyguard, but instead of blocking it, he took it, with fatal consequences. The bandit lord swung his great axe in a down-to-up horizontal strike towards Yenster, who didn't have time to block it with the sword, so instead he dropped it and blocked the blow with his arm. The axe slashed almost halfway through them.

"Not so tough anymore" The bandit lord laughed as Kavorin, Ceil and Yenster all lay on the ground, heavily wounded. "Time to DIE!" He roared as he swung the axe to chop of Yensters head. For a second, the bandit lord froze, the next second he dropped the axe, inches from Yensters neck. Then, on the third second he fell down.

Dagger to the head.


End file.
